Love never fails
by skinnycook
Summary: Very soppy and different for me...not too sure how i feel about this one. A story about the reality of true love and just how far its arm of power can reach.


_**Love is patient, love is kind.**_

"Hermione, I love you and I always will" He kissed her

"I love you too Draco. Will we get through tonight? Through the War?"

He shook his head and looked out through the window at the fluorescent moon "I don't know Hermione, I can't answer that one"

"How will everyone take the news?" She buried her bushy head into his shoulder.

"Take what?"

"Us, you know…being together"

He chuckled "I don't care. As long as you are happy and you're friends and family approve than I am happy. And even if they do scorn us, then I will wait until they can accept us because I will not sneak around to be with you! I want to show the whole world your mine."

She looked lovingly into his blue grey eyes and smiled, knowing that no more words needed to be spoken in this embrace. It could even be their last, who knew? It was in Fate's hands now.

_**It does not envy, it does not boast.**_

_**It is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered.**_

Ron paced up and down the corridor. They were all waiting. They knew the Dark Lord was close.

"Why won't he just attack us already! Waiting is the bloody pits…" Ron slumped into a chair beside the table "It's the suspense that gets me, I just want this all to be over with! Why won't he just attack!"

"Because he is making us wait, become anxious even. He wants to be the first to move. Its like some 'power-hungry' thing. Ultimately we are just his pawn playing into his hand…" replied a very stressed looking Harry Potter sitting in the corner, embracing the soft silence and darkness of the room.

"Whatever" scoffed Ron

"Well, we might as well say our goodbyes I suppose, i-incase that-t w-w-e ne-never see eac-each other ag-ain" sobbed a upset Ginny

"Ginny!" shouted Harry "Don't be so pessimistic!"

"Ginny's right you know Harry!"

"How?" screamed Draco whom had remained quiet and in deep thought all this time. There were only the four of us in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The rest were off preparing, or something of the like.

"Because this is a war! One of the sides has to lose and we just might die! Saying our goodbyes now is the most sensible thing I have heard all day" Hermione smiled lightly at Ginny.

Ginny and Harry started talking, touching, holding, smelling, anything to remember the other in their minds. Hermione knew that Ron would be patient and wait until he could embrace the pair. However Hermione was wrong, he came straight for her and crashed his lips onto hers – completely taking her by surprise and causing her to push him off in disgust.

It was not the reaction she had planned on giving him nor the most heart-felt goodbye she had intended to give to Ron but it was his own fault for being so tactless.

"Hermione, I love you"

"Ron I, love you as a friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry that was not that way I planned to say goodbye, do you think a hug will do?"

"Hermione I…"

She had noticed Draco behind her and to be honest she had completely forgotten about him since Ron had kissed her, she had been so shocked by his outburst. Although she knew his feelings were more than an innocent friendship since Hogwarts but never knew when he'd say something.

Surprisingly, Draco's reaction was not at all what she expected. Draco Malfoy going berserk and killing Ron came to mind, but not this.

"Excuse me Weasel but I would really appreciate it if you left now. I think you're time is up" She saw he was speaking through gritted teeth and she squeezed his hand, letting him know she was ever so proud of him for standing down and controlling his anger.

And with that Ron stormed off, his eyes swimming with tears that Hermione's heart ached to dry, for she knew she was the cause of them.

"Why, why didn't you punch him or something?" she whispered to Draco

"Because it is the night of the war, there will already be enough blood shed as it is! And besides, I know you love me and nothing Weasel nor anyone else says will change that…"

_**It is not proud, it is not rude.**_

_**It keeps no record of wrongs.**_

"Malfoy I just wanted to say that…" Ron started

"Yes Weasel, why did you drag me out here? I have to get back to er- certain people" Draco crossed his arms defiantly wanting to get out of there before he punched Ron.

"I know that you love her Malfoy, and I wanted to say I am happy for you both. I hope you can make her happy, will you forgive me?"

"Excuse me? How did you find out?"

"It's so obvious, the way she looks at you and the way you look back. I only wished that she would look at me that way one day but it has never happened. She loves you now. I still am in love with her but, if she's in love with you I am not going to stop her from being happy, I'm sorry…" he turned away

"Its cool Weasel, it's cool" Draco patted his shoulder, friendly.

_**Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.**_

_**It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.**_

"Hermione get down!" Draco pulled Hermione by her shirt tail into the nearest bush as a flame of red fire burst to the spot she was standing in moments ago.

"Thankyou Draco" she whispered

"I love you" was the reply

"Well, well, well" came a clear, stern voice from behind them both.

Draco stood and faced his Father and with one foot next to Hermione, lightly nudged her into the safety of the bushes.

"We meet again son, and on a battlefield no less. How heroic!"

"Father, join the light side! Fight for us!"

"Tut tut Draco, what do you think you are playing at? I am not joining no other sides. Tonight you either pledge you're loyalty … or die"

"Draco NO!" screamed a powerful, scared woman from behind Draco. Lucius' face lit up with horror as he saw a flash of green light burst from Hermione's wand and barely miss Draco's ear, plunging deep into Lucius' cold black heart before he could do anything about it.

"Hermione!" Draco squeezed her into as romantic a hug as you can get on the battlefield.

His Father was now dead, and for the moment they were safe

_**Love Never Fails.**_

Harry was slowly weaving his way towards Voldemort. Scrambling over the piles of dead soldiers, most were Death Eaters or Trolls – even a dragon or two, but he noticed a few of his men lying in the dirt. But Harry didn't even look at them, knowing they would just bring his confidence down as to his final battle, the one for not only his life but for the lives of the entire world. This was his destiny, the reason he was born.

"So, the wonderful, almighty Harry Potter has finally decided to show his face!" Hissed an evil green-tinge skinned, slit-eyed man.

"Fight me"

"A Duel? Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Never! I will never challenge you to a polite duel, you don't deserve such niceties!"

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort, but quick Seeker reflexes came into power and Harry quickly ducked the dreadful curse, letting it land and burn a patch of grass instead.

"Why won't you just die?"

"Because I have people who love me!"

"So do I! My faithfuls love me!"

"HA! They're just scared, petrified even!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Harry, a piercing scream blasted through the thicket of their battle ground. Harry collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, tired and dirty.

He glanced at Voldemort's, pale, lifeless, disgusting body lying mere metres away. He survived! The Dark Lord was dead! He'd won! He'd finally marry Ginny!

He was right, love never ever fails.


End file.
